Warden of Annuminas
by Tywerd
Summary: Tywerd Thargerion , a Ranger of Dunedain on a journey to save the ancient city of Arnor , Annuminas . He travels from Bree to Evendim , where the city Annuminas lies . In the end of this journey , will there be more ? Or will he die in the hands of angmarim invading annuminas ?


**WARDEN OF ANNUMİNAS**

**A CALL FOR HELP**

_thick silvery white beards and his long , silvery white hair flows to sit upon his shoulders . A special quirk is that unlike his parents his eyes are coloured dark green . He is no weak man , his muscles are well toned and exercised in the ways of battle and as__most men of his kindred he stands quite tall, but__among his own he is not much taller than any other man .__He also has a long forgotten scar across his right eye .__ He often wears a grey tunic with a brown leather belt , on a light chainmail . His boots are grey , and his gloves are grey too . Underneath his fingerless gloves he hides a sharp dagger . He wears a grey cloak flowing behind him , he is not often seen with his hood off . There is a black mask in the hood , hiding his face ._

_Tywerd Thargerion , is this man's name . He tends to keep his identity a secret from the free - folk , since his kind is nearly at their end . A dunedain , wandering the lands of Eriador , unbound and fearless . _

_Tywerd entered the prancing pony inn at bree-town . He looked around the Inn for a brief moment , adjusted his sword attached to his belt and walked to the table at the far corner of the inn where 3 hooded man was sitting . Tywerd approached the table , Took off his sword with its sheath and put it on the table . He raised his two fingers to call for Barliman Butterbur , He asked for an ale as he sat next to the hooded man ._

_**" You have fear in your eyes , brother. What news do you have for me ? " **__said tywerd ._

_**" Ann**__**úminas needs your help . We are in danger " **__said the hooded man sitting next to him ._

_**" That , I can see .. " **__ Butterbur arrived with his ale and tywerd__thanked him for it , He took a sip from his drink and put it on the table ._

_**" .. What can i help you with ? " **__said tywerd as he expected an answer ._

_**" Glinghant, the gardens of Annúminas .. once a place of great beauty, now overgrown and fallen into ruin. The stagnant of waters of the gardens have become corrupted by the fell spirits of Angmar, and evil Men do their bidding... We must get rid of this evil . " **__said the hooded man with a desperate voice . _

_These man were Wardens of Annuminas . Tywerd had helped them in the past and have done many deeds for them . They considered him one of their own , and respected him as a brethren would do to another ._

_**" I understand , and i will help you ." **__Tywerd said __**" tell me more of this place."**_

_**" Four terraces, each with a large body of water in the middle that flows down from waterfalls from the fourth and final are stairs that lead up from one terrace to the next on either side of these pools. Access to each terrace beyond the first one is blocked by sets of gates, which are controlled by six levers on the first terrace. The levers always need to be pulled simultaneously, and failure to pull them correctly results in more enemies coming."**_

_**" How do you know so well of this place ?" **__said tywerd ._

_**" We built that place long ago . Now it is in the hands of our enemies .**__** We tried to solve it ourselves , but we failed .**__** We need your help Tywerd . " **__said the hooded man ._

_**" Aye , I understand , you do not need say more . I shall be at Annuminas as soon as i can "**_

_Tywerd Grabbed his sword from the table , bid it to his belt __after the wardens left the Inn . He __ flipped a golden coin with his fingers and tossed it at butterbur . He catched the coin in the air and Tywerd said __**" Thank you for your services " **__as he left through the door . A golden coin was worth more than a tankard of ale , but there was more to it then the eye saw . Maybe an old debt between butterbur and Tywerd ?_

_He went to his horse , leaf , a rare found black horse with white dots on __It__ , Leaf was equipped with a brown saddle . Tywerd rode leaf away from the Inn and headed for the west gate of Bree ._

**CHAİNED**

_A__s Tywerd left bree , darkness fell upon the fields of Bree-land . Tywerd made it to the southern bree-fields and decided to camp nearby . He searched his surroundings for wood , then made campfire with the woods he have found . He lied down near the campfire , It was a place that could not have easily been spotted . But he heard noises coming through the ruins . He quickly got up and put out the fire . He whispered __**" Quiet , Leaf ! " **__._

_He got behind a wall and leaned to see who was coming . What he saw was 2 brigands coming to his direction ._

_**" Keep your eyes open " **__said one of the brigands . He had iron armor with a sword at his belt ._

_Other brigand gave him a disturbing and loud laugh and said __**" None of these bree fools are brave enough to dwell in our ruins ! "**_

_**" Even if you are right , we still need to check . You take the west flank and i'll take east . " **__said the heavily armored one . _

_Tywerd quickly passed to the other side of the column he was hiding behind when the brigand turned to him and started walking towards him . He looked at his left and saw the other brigand that headed west . Then he quickly turned to his right . the brigand passed by him not seeing tywerd in the dark of the night , tywerd pulled out his dagger and stabbed brigand in the back while holding his mouth so he doesn't scream . He slowly put the body of brigand on the __ground __so he doesn't make a sound and alert __other brigands of his presence ._

_He grabbed his body and hid it in the bushes . When he heard the other brigand moving towards him , twaddling about the webs all the spiders leave around the ruins __**" Seriously , I hate these spiders . What are they even doing around here ! " **__ He waited a couple of seconds and waited an answer . He thought to himself he could not have gotten far away , __he__ just left him . He yelled at him once more __**" Where are you ! "**_

_Tywerd knew if he didn't shut him up he was going to alert the rest of the brigands . So he flipped the other side of the dagger that was covered in blood . Held the dagger from the __blade__ and quickly appeared before the brigand . Before he could even say anything tywerd threw the knife at him , killing him as he stands . Tywerd than started going back to the campfire to get leaf and get out of there . But then .. He heard a scream .. a woman's scream .. He started walking silently and quickly walking toward the center of the ruins . Covering behind columns , switching between as he proceeds to the center . He then came to the walls of the ruins , where he hid in the shadows ._

_**" Shut up woman ! " **__yelled one of the brigands . He had a good quality sword hanged at his belt , Tywerd assumed that he was in charge of these brigands . He looked at the woman that was screamed. She stopped screaming , her tears were falling down upon her dress . That moment tywerd saw her . He realised how gorgeous she was , beyond comparison . She had a long brown hair and stunning brown eyes . She was wearing a dwarven made robe along with fingerless gloves .She was chained to the old column rear side of the campfire ._

_**" Please ! what do you want from me ! " **__said the chained woman to the captain of brigands ._

_Captain was laughing at the woman and he said while smiling __**" We will have fun with you , darling ! "**__ He looked at his man near him and they all laughed as they proceeded to eat their newly cooked meat while making her watch . Tywerd saw in her eyes that she was fearing for her life ._

_Tywerd counted the man , there were 4 including the captain . He saw an archer above a column . He was scouting the surroundings . Tywerd took his bow from his back and shot the brigand from his chest , he fell on his back and made noise ._

_One of the brigands said __**" Huh ? What was that ? I'll go check it out . "**_

_When he started walking to the back there were only 2 of them remaining near the campfire . He shot the one sitting near the campfire with his bow . Captain saw his brigand brother falling on the campfire and his face burning . _

_**" Come out wherever you are ! I promise i will make your death quick ! "**__ he said to tywerd . Tywerd quickly left his former location and __passed __through the walls of ruins . There were little gaps between the walls like the one tywerd was standing at . He found another gap between walls and watched the other brigand returning behind the wall . Before he could __yell tywerd's position to the captain __he __was __shot an arrow through his neck , instantly killing him ._

_The brigand captain was scared . His hands started shaking , his eyes started looking for tywerd . At that moment tywerd came forward near the woman , and facing the captain . They both pulled out their swords and started fighting when the woman yelled at tywerd __**" Don't kill him ! We need him alive ! "**__ Tywerd got surprised by what she just said , but it was too late , he pierced his chest like he was an animal and threw his corpse at a side . Tywerd slowly walked towards the woman and leaned on his knees and said : _

_**" I don't understand , He was going to do .. "**_

_**" I know that , you idiot ! " **__She took a deep breath and yelled at the bushes . __**" Okay ! Play time is over guys , get me out of here " . **_

_Suddenly man and woman started coming out of the bushes with their weapons ready . Some had bows , some had swords , some had axes . But tywerd knew they weren't a simple group of brigands . One of the man came and released the woman of her chains ._

_**" Who the hell are you ? " **__said the man to tywerd angrily. _

_**" I am Tywerd Thargerion , but the real question is who are you? "**_

_**" Okay Thargerion , I do not know why you have chosen this night to be a hero , but you do not know what you just did ! " **_

_As the woman got untied by the man , wearing a hauberk with the white tree of gondor on it , Tywerd knew this was a pack of gondorians . But there were only 5 of them , where were the others ? __**" Enough ! " **__said __The man __wearing a long , white hauberk with a tree on it .__. __**"**__**Whoever you are , you did a good thing . But we needed that man alive. "**_

_He then stared at tywerd for a couple of seconds . __**"**__**You look like you are from gondor , friend . Is that correct ? "**_

_Tywerd looked at the man , and the other one , then to the woman that just got her chains off , and the one scouting surroundings behind him , then he looked at the man again and answered his question with doubt __** " **__**That is complicated , But yes i can be counted as one .**__**"**_

_**" Come with us to bree , we have things to discuss . "**_

_As much as tywerd wanted to get down to this matter . He knew he should start going to annuminas , for his brother had need of him . __**" I appreciate your offer , But i have matters to attend to . Though i might come back , and visit you then . Is this okay with you ? " **__He waited the answer of the man . _

_**" Fine , Come as soon as you can and ask for me in the prancing pony , they will tell you where to find me .. "**_

_Tywerd nod his head in agreement and started walking towards his horse . He stopped and turned back and asked __**" Who should I ask for ? "**_

_The man gave him a quick smile and said __**" Steaduil .. "**_

**SPİDERS OF SHİRE**

_Tywerd reached the shire in the sunrise . Its small size, relative lack of importance, and brave and resilient Hobbit population amazed Tywerd . More importantly, the Shire was guarded and protected by the D__únedain Rangers , who watched the borders and kept out intruders. The only strangers to enter the Shire were the Dwarves travelling on the Great Road that ran through the Shire to and from their mines in the Blue Mountains, and the occasional Elves on their way to the Grey Havens._

_Tywerd passed by stock and headed for budgeford , and then to scary from there . Scary was a small settlement. As tywerd passed through scary he heard two hobbits talking about a mine called The Quarry . They were talking about how important it used to be and how it is now covered full with evil spiders . Tywerd overheard their argument and when hobbits found out that he was listening they gave him a angry little stare and walked away . Tywerd decided he should help the peoples of shire with this small task ._

_The Quarry was visible when tywerd reached near the end of scary , He got off his horse and walked to the Quarry . When he got to the stairs to go down to the quarry he saw that it was filled with spiders outside the mine . One of the bounders approached tywerd and said :_

**" You shouldn't go there .. That place is full of spiders ! " **

**" I am not afraid of spiders , friend . I heard they are being a problem for your people****.****I am here to help . " **

_Tywerd got down from the stairs and spiders suddenly surrounded him . They started attacking him , trying to sting him . He was killing all of them one by one . When more started to come . He then saw other bounders running towards him and they helped him out . The one that talked to tywerd__ before the entrance __said _**" Go ! We will take care of these ! "**

_Tywerd entered through the doors of the quarry , took one of the torches that was hang on the walls . As he walked through he was corpses , surrounded by webs , long dead . a group of spiders saw him and attacked him , he slayed them and kept walking as he left a pile of spiders behind . He walked through a hall in the end , after he passed through the hole he looked back and saw that it was actually a wall , in a house . He saw a cartboard and a door right next to it . He hanged the torch he was carrying to the empty torch holder inside the cave and walked through the door . There was small stairs going up , he followed them and looked his surroundings as he was doing . Walls were old , full of rust and web . When he reached the end of the quarry , he saw a big spider , The Queen of the spiders . He held his sword on his hands , stared at the queen . They both waited a couple of seconds before queen screamed and ran to tywerd . It tried to behead tywerd but tywerd ducked and put his sword through the chest of the queen , killing her as she__ screams in pain .__._

_Tywerd made it out of the mine , where bounders were cheering for him . And then bounders were silent , as he watched the chief of bounders approaching towards him ._

_**" I owe you ..? " **__the chief said ._

_**" Tywerd .. Sir ... " **__He put his sword to its sheath and started listening to the chief ._

**" .. Tywerd , And i would like to thank you for your services . You are officially a bounder now , and we are giving you a pouch of our most precious pipe-weed , the old toby . Next time when you come to shire , you are free to stay with us as long as you want . "**

_Tywerd smiled at the chief and nod in agreement . Although he though what he did was a small deed , obviously it was a big __deed __for the folk of shire . _

_He walked towards his horse and got on then he left to greenfields. He passed through green fields and finally made it to oatbarton in evendim . Not so long after he reached oatbarton a halfling ran towards him and said __**" You must help us ! ".**_

**CHIEF OF THE BRIGANDS**

_Halfling ran to the farms at bullroarer's sward , and tywerd followed him on his horse . He then stopped and tywerd got off his horse and started talking to the worried hobbit ._

**" What is the problem , my hobbit friend ? "**

**" It's those brigands ! They have burnt down our homes and ruint our farms in dwaling ! Now they are attacking us again , please help us . " **_halfling said whilst crying._

**" Do not worry any longer friend . I will help them **_" Tywerd mounted and rode towards dwaling ._

_As he got there he saw the hobbit houses on fire , and a couple of hobbits being attacked by the brigands. He rode with his horse towards them and knocked one out . Tywerd got off his horse , gave an angry look at the 3 brigands that were trying to kill the hobbits ._

_Brigands started attacking tywerd , he deflected one of brigands attack and kicked him from his back , knocking him on the floor . Then the other attacked him , he counter attacked the brigand and showed his sword through his heart. The one on the floor got up and sweeped his sword at tywerd , where he dodged it and killed him with a quick stab . The last one tried to flee after he saw what happened to his brothers , But before he could get away , tywerd threw a dagger to his neck , missing the dagger , and causing the brigand to escape ._

**" Well , I shouldn't have smoked that weed . " **_tywerd said . He then put his sword back on its sheath and walk towards the hobbits he just saved ._

_One of the hobbits said _**" Oh thank you ! Thank you ! " **_to tywerd_**. " You must help us ! That chief and his man ruined our lives . They killed our wives and burned our Farms. Please , Will you help us ? "**

_Tywerd strached his beards and asked _**" Where is this .. Chief .. "**

**" He commands his brigands within Pearlina Gamgee's Residence . "**

**" Okay , I will be back . Stay here and help your wounded . "**

_Tywerd ran to Pearlina Gamgee's Residence which was not far away from their camp . He killed the brigands guarding the residence and knocked down the door . The brigands inside the house were surprised . They were killed before they knew what was going on . _

_When tywerd made it to the last room in the residence he saw the chief . _**" I take it that you are the famous chief . "**

**" I am . And I take it that you are the fool who slained my man ." **_Chief stopped for a brief moment then started talking again _**" Doesn't matter . Your life ends here ! " **_said the chief with an angry voice . Chief pulled his sword out , attacked tywerd . Tywerd countered his first attack , and his second attack which he made with his rusted old sword . Right when chief tried to put his sword through tywerd's skull he countered it and stabbed him with the dagger he hides under his left arm. Chief fell on to the floor . And tywerd sheathed his sword , ready to get out and give the good news to the hobbits . But before he does he sees the chief holding a note in his hands . He opens the note and it understands that it has informations about brigands in it . That moment he remembers about the brigands he faced in bree , and how the man needed information . He takes the note , leaves the residence and goes to the camp of hobbits ._

_One of the hobbits says as soon as they see him "__** You made it back ! Is he dead ? Is it over ? "**_

**" Yes , my friend . It is over , you are safe from now on ."**

**" I thank you very much for your help . But .. There is nothing much we can give you ."**

_Tywerd gives a small smile to the hobbit and says _**" You are alive . That is the best reward you could give me "**

_All the hobbits got their hopes , and their homes back . They watched tywerd as he left to Evendim , by the mountain sides ..._

**MORNEN**

_Tywerd has finally made it to Ann__úminas , the original capital of the Kingdom of Arnor in the north of Eriador. Its location near the Brandywine River, and sheltered by steep mountain ridges all around but Lake Evendim, made it a safe haven for the Númenóreans. At an island of its own lies Tyl Annûn from where the High Kings of Arnor ruled._

_Long since Annúminas lies in ruins, its decay begun already before Amlaith removed the capital to Fornost. However, recently the Enemy has charged an unusually powerful host to fine-comb the area for something that must be more valuable than the ancient relics of this place. The old capital is overrun by Angmarim who are fiercely fighting the Wardens of Annúminas for control of the city, supported by all sorts of foul breed of the Enemy._

_The Wardens of Annúminas have set up a large camp in the south-western side of the city. It is reached quite effortlessly from the western shores of Lake Evendim; or by the rough ride following the path from the Eastern Gate of Annúminas._

_Tywerd f__ound__ Echad Garthadir , where a large and devoted group of Wardens of Annúminas has set up a camp among the ruins. They are under constant attack of the grim Angmarim hosts who try to gain complete control of the area, but the Wardens often press back with the help of supporting visitors and then they may even achieve Control of Annúminas._

_Tywerd walk__ed__ in the ruins , there __was__ a campfire in the middle , with tents in every corner of the ruins , healers healing the wounded , Rangers scouting ahead . First person he s__aw__was__ Calenglad , Leader of the rangers in evendim . He has patiently been holding out against the continuous waves of threats against the old Arnorian kingdom and its crumbling ruins and tombs, with their precious contents. Recently stronger and more powerful enemies from Angmar than usual has overrun many locations, stretching the resources of the Rangers to their limit._

**" Good ! We have been awaiting you , where have you been ? " **_was the first thing Calenglad said to tywerd._

**" I have had .. delays " **_,_** " I have had all the information i could from Orchalwë in Bree "**

**" Good ! " **_said Calenglag. And then moved to the desk with maps on it . He called tywerd to him ._

_Tywerd looked at him and said with a confident voice _**" So I go in to Glinghant , Am i going alone ? "**

_Calenglad smiles at him , showing the tent near the table , which tywerd couldn't see inside from that angle _**" Your , ****ally**** , is inside . "**

_Tywerd move__d__ to the tent , lifting the drape of the tent and he sees , a hobbit . Tywerd close__d__ the drape and walk__ed__ to calenglad . He whisper__ed__ with an angry voice _**" You are giving me a hobbit .. I do not have time to babysit Cal ! "**

_Calenglad giggles at tywerd and says _**" Oh trust me , you are not the one that is going to babysit ."**

_Tywerd stare__d__ at calenglad for a few seconds__ ,__ then turn__ed h__is back angrily and __went__ back in to the tent and start__ed __talking to the hobbit :_

**" So .. um .. You are my**** ...**** support .. ****"**

**" Indeed , I am friend . But do not worry you will not need to 'babysit' . I am a capable warrior . "**

**" I apologize for my behaviour .. It's just that finding any warriors , even brave ones among hobbit folk is rare . "**

**" You shouldn't say that **_" as the hobbit rises on his feet _**" Our destiny lies upon the hands of a hobbit ..."**

_Tywerd follow__ed __the hobbit as he g__ot__ out of the tent , watche__d__ him put on his armour ,__Tywerd knew __at __that moment__ ,__ the armour he was wearing was the highest quality __he had ever seen ._

**" I am Ahno , a guardian of Bounders "**

**" And i am Tywerd Thargerion , Ranger of Dunedain . It is a pleasure to meet you . "**

_Tywerd and ahno left the camp and headed for Glinghant . They killed every angmarim they encountered , They passed in front of Menelband , the highest level of the ancient city, located just under the sheltering mountains at the far south-west , between Echad Garthadir and Glinghant. Now this courtyard is overrun by Angmarims of the worst kind, those who find pleasure in mortifying their captives, elevating them at display even after their death. Ahno said to tywerd:_

**" Such cruelty .. Atleast do not dishonour their bodies ****..****. " **

**" I do not think they care about honour my friend. "**

_They moved along Menelband , Trying not to alarm any angmarims._

**. . .**

_There it was , Glinghant . Both tywerd and Ahno came long ways to reach those doors . So they pushed the door with haste , and entered ._

_Ahno looked ahead of him surprised and gloomy . _**" Mornen **_" he said ._

**" Yes , Darkwaters . evil spirits bound to bodies of water. They have no physical form of their own but use the liquid of rivers and streams to manifest****. Let us be careful with these foul creatures " **_ tywerd replied ._

_They both gave each other a troubled look , and smiled , th__e__n tywerd said _**" This is going to be fun .. "**

_The two ran in to the middle of darkwaters , there were 10 of them surrounding the two. They were trying to counter their attack , but it was not working . Their swords were passing through their swords . But one of darkwaters gave a small cut in tywerd's arm . They both backed up near the wall , Cornered by the darkwater . Which then Tywerd saw the lever that was between him and ahno . He pulled it and emptied the water in the floor . Darkwaters went down with the water . Ahno looked at tywerd happily and said_**" Ah , Good plan . Yes , very good . Let's move ! " **

_The two went up to the second floor , Where they saw Nengon , one of the leaders of invasion . _**" Welcome champions , let us see if you are worthy of a fight with me , shall we ? " **

_Nengon disappeared and the water started to flow again , darkwaters were back , but this time , the lever was behind the darkwaters , so the two had to get behind them to turn it . Which was impossible , darkwaters were lined side by side , giving no gap to pass through . Which in that exact moment tywerd saw the huge barricade at the right side of the ruins , holding the stones and preventing them to crust glinghant . Tywerd pulled out his bow and shot for the ropes that held the front of the barricade from falling . Barricade was broken , the stones rolled and fell upon the floor of glinghant , making a huge hole on the floor and emptying the waters once and for all . The two then proceeded to the next floor . For their final battle with nengon ._

_Tywerd looked curiously at ahno and asked_**" I don't understand , How isn't he gone . Isn't he tied to the water ? " **

**" No , This one is different . I do not know**** why**** but he is ****. **_" ahno replied ._

_The two charged to nengon , sweeping their swords at him . But their swords did not go through him , he was damageble , and they fought , and fought . In the end they managed to cut his head off , which made him disappear in the light , and in the sake of people of evendim , made him gone for good ._

_After their victory at Glinghant the two left there , and went back to the camp to give the rangers their good news . Which what they found was a destroyed camp with butchered rangers all over the place . They went near the map table and found a star from calenglad's shoulderguards . Ahno picked it up from the ground , turned to tywerd and said _**" I know this .. This is calenglad's star**** that was attached on his shoulderguard**** . **_" he then looked on the floor and found a note from calenglad :_

**" My friends , They have invaded our camps . I do not think we can last any longer . They have killed our brothers and sisters . But they have plans of taking me alive . I believe they will be taking me to Haudh Valandil . You must find me and he... " **_ended calenglad's message ._

**CHAINED , AGAIN ?!**

_Ahno picked up the note from the ground and put it in his rear pocket . Then walked near tywerd and said :_

**" Let us move , We not have any moment to spend . His life may be in danger "**

_As they both walked through the annuminas to get to haudh valandil , tywerd asked to ahno :_

**" So what is this place , Haudh Valandil ? "**

**" The tomb of Valandil , youngest son of Isildur , grandson of Elendil himself , and once the third High King of Arnor. Now that place is overrun by forces of evil. "**

**... **

**They arrived to the gates of Huadh Valandil . The walls were old and full of angmarim banners. The gates opened on their own , smokes were reaching out of the door as the two entered in to haudh valandil . When they got in completely the gate was shut behind them .**

**They saw two kergrims coming at them . Tywerd killed one and ahno killed the other one . It was full of smoke and darkness . Impossible to see anything , the two were barely seeing in front of them . As they got down from the stairs they saw an entrance , they went in and wights from angmar came below the floor in smokes . When they were slain one by one from tywerd and ahno the brazier in the middle of the room was lit , and a strange sound of a door opening came from outside . **

**They went outside and entered the next room , the same thing happened again , and again , and again . Until they have cleared 6 room full of evil creatures . Then a voice came from far away , which they could not see from there . So they started to follow the voice they heard .**

**" I do not understand . Why is this tomb so big , for only one man . " **_said tywerd to ahno as they walked through the tomb ._

**" When you are as important as he was , I am sure you will have a huge tomb too " **_replied ahno ._

_They moved closer and closer to the stairs when they saw Shingrinder , a huge kergrim , that was said to be guarding the tomb of Valandil , which he obviously did a lousy job about it . Shingrinder was plumming his hands on the ground , trying to smash the two . They were dodging his smashings with a little skill and much luck . When Shingrinder smashed the ground once more , ahno climbed his arm while shingrinder's hand was still on the floor , he stabbed shingrinder from his neck , Killing him in pain and screams ._

_The two got up from the stairs , they fought with kergrims and wights as they passed through the bridge that was leading to valandil's body ._

**" You think you can stop me ? It is too late ! I AM ****DOLVAETHOR ! ANNUMINAS SHALL BE MINE !"**

_Calenglad was tied up and unconscious , and Valandil's body is reanimated ._

_Both valandil's body and Dolvaethor attacked the two at the same time , Ahno pulled the attention of Body of Valandil and dodged his attacks with his skills and small size , keeping valandil busy while tywerd tried to kill dolvaethor ._

_Tywerd soon saw that Dolvaethor's attack take time to prepare , so he reaches to his belt of knives at this right leg , Throwing knieves at him while he starts casting his .. dark magic . İnterrupting Dolvaethor and leaving him witout power . Tywerd put his sword through his face , destroying him as he stands , and removes one more of the leaders of the invasion . But then when he looks at ahno he sees that he is lying on the floor , right before valandil was going to stab him with his sword , he chopped the head off of valandil 's body , and his body fell on the ground . And tywerd jokingly says _**" Sorry " **_and smiles at ahno._

_Tywerd held the hand of ahno and got him up on his feet . Both are gasping for breath . While tywerd says _**" Would you .. Like me .. to .. babysit you ? " **_both burst out a laugh and head to calenglad . Ahno cuts his ropes and tywerd carries him on his shoulder ._

_So they leave Valandil's tomb , giving him peace , and giving a strategic new position to wardens , along with another leader slain ._

_They head for the camp with calenglad on tywerd's shoulders . They put calenglad to a bed and tywerd orders healers to take care of him .Tywerd then looks at ahno , standing beside the table of maps . He walks towards him asks him what he is doing . Ahno says : _

**" Here .. " **_as he points somewhere on the map _**" Ost Elendil , Where the head of this invasion , and the one last remaining leader is . We must kill him , and save annuminas . "**

_Tywerd nod in agreement with ahno , not even saying a word . Both walked out of the camp and headed for their last encounter , with enemies of annuminas ._

**FAREWELL**

_Tywerd and Ahno reached at the end of Tyl Annun where Ost Elendil lies , the seat of power in the former Kingdom of Arnor. It contains the throne room from whence the kings of old would rule their once-grand empire. But now The Black Numenoreans in league with Amarthiel have come to Ost Elendil, seeking to establish a foothold in Ann__úminas, while the Rangers of the North assail the city of their fathers in a desperate attempt to drive them forth._

_Tywerd and Ahno were getting close to Ost Elendil , but to do so they needed to take control over Gwaelband and Tirband. Tywerd went to take Gwaelband and Ahno to take Tirband back for the Wardens . As the two fought with angmarim captains , Calenglad woke up at the camp . But barely standing on his feet . _

_Tywerd and Ahno met in front of the doors of Ost elendil . It was a beautiful and terrifying place in the same time . The two went in through the door , Walked through a long but surprisingly well decorated hall . And that moment __ahno __started talking :_

**"At one time there was no greater place of splendor in the North than Ost Elendil, the palace of Elendil of Westernesse in his great city of Annúminas****. But those days are long past. The great, white walls of its towers have grown stained and ruined, crumbling into decay with the rest of the city. Time and the creeping wilderness claimed Annúminas and Ost Elendil long ago.****..**

**...****Then came the tomb-robbers, seeking what treasures they might plunder, but even they are not the greatest insult to the kings of old. The Shadow of Angmar stretches forth to seize Annúminas****, and the ancient seat of Arnor's kings is too great a prize for them to resist."**

_Tywerd and ahno came far from the entrace , and there they saw , Guloth , a Wraith of Sauron . Wraith unsheated it's mace and said _**" Now thou shall perish! "**

_Both tywerd and ahno fought with Guloth and his dead serveants , they finally managed to kill Guloth , the last leader of the İnvasion . Which the invasion was over , but the head of the snake , not yet cut ._

_Tywerd and ahno kept walking where they reached a room , and an angmarim sitting in the throne . __He had__ purple skin with__a dark , steel armour on him ._

**"Perhaps thou hast come to swear fealty... to kneel before the new King of Annuminas?"**

_**" **__**You all tend to say you are the new king of Annuminas . I would like to test that theory with swords **__**" **__said__ tywerd__ jokingly , while looking at__ Balhest __, the angmarim in charge of the invasion . __._

**"Nay? Then so be it. Thou wilt die here, instead. Guards!"**

_Balhests guard ran into the room , surrounding Tywerd and Ahno . The two brave warriors fought off and killed all his guards , even tho it was a hard battle . _

**"Thou makest me to stand from this**** ,**** my throne? Thou shalt perish for the affrontery. "**

_**"Lend me strength, Dark Lord!"**_

_**"Feel the power of Mordor!"**_

_Tywerd and ahno f__ought__ with balhest at the same time , which gives them an advantage over balhest . Anho p__ierced__ his sword through his ankle , making him kneel on his knee cap . Tywerd walk__ed__ in front of him __and chopped his head off his body . Black blood covered his body as he died swiftly , unlike he deserved ._

_The tw__o left __Ost Elendil , with joy of victory . They return__ed__ back to the camp , __to __say farewell to Calenglad and leave for bree-land .__ After saying their farewells , they left for Bree ._

_After tywerd and ahno arrives at the prancing pony , they both get two drinks , and start talking ;_

**" I must leave now Tywerd , It was great to fight side by side with you ****..****. I will be in shire if you need me . "**

**" I also am glad to fight side by side with you friend . I hope safe travels**** for you ****and great adventures "**

_Ahno le__ft__ the prancing pony , while tywerd remain__ed__ at his table , finishing his ale ._


End file.
